T E E N A G E : : D R E A M
by xoxocaroline
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's new album's songs. Shall hope to be 12 chapters, possibly connected or just one-shots. Tiva, possible McAbby! Starts with 'Last Friday Night T.G.I.F'. Updated with 'California Gurls'.  Longest Chapter Yet!  R&R xoxocarolinee
1. Last Friday Night TGIF

A.N: Just twelve little one shots (possibly will be connected with one another) based on Katy Perry's new album _Teenage Dream. 'What Is Love?' is in the process of being updated, new chapter will be up this weekend! :) xoxocarolinee P.S. you must read between the lines - well sorta if you can't figure it out since I emphasised it - to find out what T.G.I.F stands for, if you didn't already know._

Disclaimer: Hi, I'm Katy Perry and I own NCIS and this is what I do with my spare time. Lol Jks I'm not good enough to be her or own it.

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

{ Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) }

_Last Friday Night / Yeah, we danced on table tops / And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed, but I forgot / Last Friday night  
_

We went to our local yet infamous bar which we always used to go to after a tough case. I would always be just Abby, Tim, Tony and Me, sittin' in the booth farthest away from the loud disco music, right in the small, hidden back corner. All I remember is what happened just before the forth or fifth shots we had, all the rest is a blur. The atmosphere was sweaty yet energetic with hundreds of bodies brushing each other as each were dancing.

. . .

'Egh, I am so glad that case is over!' Exclaimed Abby, as we slid into the overly cushioned red and black stripy lounge seats.

'Uh huh,' I agreed with the hyper goth; who knows how high she will get when she adds shots of alcohol to her already energetic mood. As the one of the bar's hostesses came to order our first round of drinks, we made a short small-chat with one another.

'So, what is our little ninja gonna be drinking tonight?' Tony questioned, with many thoughts of different drinks which I would supposedly enjoy running through his mind. 'Let me guess, a cocktail of some sort? Hmm?'

'Possibly,' I respond, just to keep the tension alive. When the waitress comes, just for him I order a cocktail, just to please him.

'Ha! I knew it!'

'Sure Tony, whatever you say.'

After the third and forth rounds of drinks, our conversations had seemed to split. Tim and Abby were obviously engrossed in some latest technology product, where as Tony and I were sitting awkwardly next to each other, trying to understand what the pair across from us were saying. Tony, surprisedly asked me to dance when the song changed, into a recent but unfamiliar beat. I was disgusted by the way he climbed over me just to get out of the booth first. Talk about being a gentleman... But as soon as he got out, he stopped.

'Me lady,' He imitated in a posh English accent, and extending his arm for me to latch onto his palm like a princess would. Perhaps I spoke too soon... I took hold onto his strong and large hand, and gracefully leapt up from the seat. We took to the dance floor, he decided he wanted to try his luck tonight, so he snaked his arms around my waist as we swayed to the beat of the tune.

_Why the heck was I letting him get away with these small gestures? What did they mean? I hope I am not leading him on, I mean I want to be more than 'just friends' but was it not the man was supposed to make the first move? Oh all those cliche movies we watched together many summers ago is surely taking an affect on me now.  
_

'What are you thinking about Zee?' He questions sincerely.

'Life. You?' I reply softly.

'You.' Wait, what? did he just say he was thinking about me? _There is something wrong here._

'Are you serious?'

'Yep.'

'Well what are you think about me then?'

'That you are my Ms Right. I just realised that.' _Damn that charming Tony DiNozzo! Making me blush in public - in front of him! He can se the corners of my lips twitching upward at his comment. He is the only exception._

_. . ._

After that moment, everything is a blur for me. Only quick and faded flashbacks of that night come at random intervals of the day, but when they come, I savour them because I know that I will probably never remember what happened that night. I am hoping that it was something good and hopefully we did not do anything stupid that night, apart from drinking too much giving us unasked for hangovers for the next day. Did we kiss? Did we spill our feeling towards each other? Did we do anything we would not have when we are sober? I suppose I shall never know. . . But '_Thank God It's Friday'_, maybe it will happen all over again?


	2. ET

_**A/N:**___

_At the end. Also there are little spoilers for Valentine's Day during this :) And this is probably set before the previous chapter. Enjoy!_

{ E.T. }

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me / Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison / Take me, t-t-take me / Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction / Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign / Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

"Come on Ziva! It'll be fun! I promise!" He pleaded, almost getting on his knees.

"Huh, last time you made a promise to me, you broke it." She replied, trying to focus her attention back on her paperwork.

"Please don't bring that up again, you know it wasn't my fault. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"So, will you go with me? Puh-lease!"

"Why do you want to take me to the circus? Of all places in the world, you want to take me to the circus?"

"Yep."

"This is so stupid." Ziva contemplated the idea of going with Tony, and finally gave in. "Fine, but only if you tell me why."

"Cause."

"Wow! One word answers, please do not kill yourself by forming a proper sentence." She said sarcastically, and he started to laugh. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty, tonight."

"Oh my gosh! Three words! I must be special!" And she started to laugh.

"You are." He mumbled before walking towards the elevator. She blushed. In public. "I'll pick you up at 5." And then the all too familiar elevator made its customary 'Ping'. Her heart told her to jump up at that second, run to the elevator, jump in with Tony and kiss him. RIght then and right there. But then, as usual, her brain took charge and told her to stay situated, right where she was. Today, was Friday, and they were at work, but at least that meant they were allowed to leave earlier, because the case had been 'open and shut', quite simple actually. The wife did it. And Ziva would never live that down, because Tony would always be 4 feet away from her, constantly reminding her about that time when he was right and she was wrong.

Five o'clock came sooner than expected, both parties were ready half an hour before because they each were excited for the evening's plans so neither were in a rush. As soon as the minute hand flicked to the roman numeral IX, symbolizing that it was a quarter to five, Tony grabbed his keys from the kitchen bench and headed out the door to go pick up his favourite probette. He was wearing a simple pair of dark grey jeans matched with one of his most expensive Lacoste polo shirts, washed in a royal blue. He knew the route to her apartment on the back of his hand. He hadn't been their many times, but when her drove to his partner's mysteriously private apartment, he memorized where he had to go right from when he stepped out from his pad. He tapped on the cream colored door three times and waited patiently for her to materialize in front of him. Only moments later, did the door handle turn and open, and before his eyes slipped out a gorgeous exotic beauty dressed in a ice blue silk dress, with a matching brown belt paired with midnight black, gladiator heels. It was only after she had shut her door that she spoke. "Ready?" He gulped, restraining the urge to push her back against her door and kiss her. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Yep. Lets go!" He possibly said a little too excitedly. She linked her arm through his and they walked in sync together, down the many steps and to his most prized car, his mustang. When they reached the car, neither were willing to let go, they were far too comfortable being next to each other. Looking into each other's eyes, she slowly pulled her arm back and processing what was going on around him, he opened the door for her, like a gentleman should.

"Thankyou, Tony." And with that, she took a seat in his car, and settled in whilst he walked to the passenger's seat. They peacefully drove to the location, with only the soft tunes from the radio playing.

Twenty minutes later they arrived to one of DC's most famous parks, and situated in in was a huge red and white striped circus tent, with palace-like posts out in front of it. Tony bought the tickets, and took Ziva inside. They were lucky enough to sit, not too far from the front, and on an elevation so they could see better. Both were mesmerized by the tricks the performers did, gapping at almost each trick performed. A young female who was one of the first to perform, did so many tricks with the hoops, some were practically unbelievable, one skill was when she was lying down on her stomach then pulled her legs over her head and put her feet just in front of her shoulders so her body formed a square. There were ponies who galloped in formation, group performers who swung on a swing-like platform then when they reached high enough, they jumped and went flying into the air, to be caught in a long and wide patterned sheet.

…

"Wow! That was unbelievable!"

"I know right! Aren't you glad you came?"

"Yes, thankyou. And thankyou for inviting me, Tony."

"No problem, Sweetcheeks. Anytime. It's only 8, how about we go back to mine, order a pizza on the way, and watch a couple of movies?"

"Fine with me." And with that, they head back to his apartment. Five minutes later after they arrived, the pizza boy came with their pizzas; a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for Tony and a Mediterranean pizza for the ever lovely Ziva David. She grabbed a couple of plates and glasses and took them to the lounge room table whilst he grabbed a bottle of red wine. He popped in one of his favourite newly released films, 'Grown Ups' featuring Adam Sandler, David Spade and Selma Heyek. Sure he could go on and on about the film, but he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere building around them.

…

By the end of the film, Ziva was resting her petite figure in front of Tony's larger one, her hand holding her head up whilst his arm was gently draped along her waist. Just as the roll of the credits finished, she moved away from him unwillingly and put a different movie in, this time she chose Valentine's Day. She was actually quite surprised that Tony had a rom-com in his collection of DVDs. When she set up the movie, she slipped back in front of him and under his arm like she never moved. They both fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces. Both laughing at the familiar film, the stereotypes presented in the film, when Taylor Swift made 'blonde' comments about trying to fit her ginormous teddy bear in her locker. But the scene in which Jessica Alba's character's left her fiance, really made them think about the situation they were in. Did they really want to be alone, for the rest of their lives. No one to be there when you needed a hug for you when you cried. No one to be there when you needed someone's help, just to get through the day. Neither wanted to be alone. But neither wanted to be on their boss' bad side. All he wanted to do was kiss her, see if she would react the same way. She wanted to be filled with him, she felt empty inside but whenever he was around her, she would feel like that missing part had been filled. To be next to him, was so foreign. It was a long time ago when she was close to him, and that was under different circumstances. They were undercover, and that literally meant 'undercover'. Oh they missed that time. But if they were to be put in a situation like that, would there relationship be put at risk, because now they know so much about each other? He doesn't know what brought it on, but he was happy that he did.

"I love you."

"I know." And with that she turned around so she could face him, she looked into his emerald green eyes and continued. "I love you too, Tony." And just like in any sort of fairytale, they kissed.

"I love you more." He said breathlessly, as he unwillingly pulled his lips away from her blushing lips.

And with those last words being said, she knew that he wasn't using her, or just making it up so he could try to make her vulnerable. She knew that it was true, and she was so happy. The two friends; the two partners; the two lovers, stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each others arms enjoying each others' company and slowly falling into a peaceful slumber and he could feel her biggest grin on his strong chest, and that was what made him happy. He was finally able to be happy.

…

_**A/N Cont.: **_

_Heyy all! Sorry for the delay! But life has been hectic and I've just had so many tests and assignments to do, I've got a two-day maths test to study on three topics, one of which is trigonometry, which completely sucks! anyways i hope i've made you all happy by giving you and extra long chapter! Below is a link to the dress I was trying to describe above, oh and the reason its a circus is cause i just went to one recently and the things I saw were surreal! Go to a circus if you have the chance! They are uh-mazing! Anyways, before I bore you half to death, I just want to thankyou all for reading, favoriting and alerting! You guys are amazing! Oh this is not the end! hahaha :) Please review, muchly appreciated, even if its one word! haha _

_xoxocarolinee_


	3. California Gurls

_**A/N: **__At the bottom, but just a warning, this chapter is more on the matureish side, not a lot, just near the end. :) hope you likee! Longest chapter yet!_

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned either NCIS or was Katy Perry, I wouldn't be dying for several Burberry trenches or dresses (like the one in this chapter with is about $8000) or shoes or bags, I would own them already._

{ California Gurls }

_I know a place where the grass is really greener / Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water / Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees / The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek_

"Guys, come on! We get a whole weekend off, so stop wasting your time!" Abby exclaimed, excitedly. She had already prepared her bags the night before, because she wanted to leave for the coast early in the morning and soak up the sun when they got there for most of the day. However, her co-workers weren't as organized, they left all their packing until the morning, and now sat Abby on one of the NCIS company cars waiting impatiently for them to hurry up. Fifteen minutes later, they all forwarded out from Gibbs' house after they had their breakfast; they met up their at various times, ranging from 6am (Abby) to 8am (Tony). "Great! Now lets go!"

"Now just because I'm not going, doesn't mean that any of you can play grab-ass whilst you're there. And I expect you all to be at work, on Monday morning at eight sharp." Gibbs finished gruffly before hugging Abby and Ziva and bidding farewell to the whole of them. Tony and Ziva then climbed into the back seats, where as Abby sat in the passenger's seat next to McGee.

…

It took about 2 hours to arrive California, because they flew there, but luckily enough the surf was just perfect. They checked into their hotel which was just a few a few minutes from the beach, they had booked two rooms so they could pair off. The problem was, who were going to be the pairs?

"Umm, okay. Who's going with who?" Abby asked.

"Well, if we knew then we wouldn't be standing outside our rooms." Tony replied. She gave him a glare and Ziva punched him in the arm for good measure.

"Thank you Ziva. How about I go with Timmy, and you two share a room? I mean it's not like you haven't done it before?" Both Tony and Ziva's jaws dropped at her last statement.

"Sounds fine with me." McGee intervened before he and Abby practically ran into their room, so the other hadn't even had time to process what had just happened. Both Tony and Ziva then picked up their bags opened the wooden door to their room, plopped their luggage down before examining the room. One bathroom. A small lounge area, with a dining table adjacent to the space. A compact kitchen and one bedroom. One bedroom with one bed.

"Oh not again!" Tony exclaimed.

"What? You did not seem to have a problem last time we were left in a hotel room with one bed. Unless now you just find me disgusting, you just can't stand sharing a bed with me?" She replied.

"I hate it when you talk like that; when you put yourself down." And he stepped towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist and held her tight. "You can never disgust me, Sweetcheeks. Why do you you think I nicknamed you 'Sweetcheeks'? Just because I thought it had a nice ring to it?" She nodded her head. "And there my dear little ninja, you are severely wrong. I call you you Sweetcheeks because you Ziva are the most sweetest person I know, and I love you for that." She blushed heavily, and no matter how low she bowed her, he could still see her rare emotion. Just then her phone started vibrating; it was a text from Abby.

_Hey Ziva, Tim & I are going out to the mall, you guys can come if you want. Abby.x _

She dictated to Tony what she wrote, and he said he didn't mind what they were going to do. Ziva then texted Abby back telling her that they still hadn't finished unpacking and they would catch up to them later. After replying to the text, Tony let go of his hold on her and started to open his suitcase and put a few of his clothing items in the wardrobe provide; Ziva then copied his actions and just like that, they were done in no time!

"So what do you wanna do now? I saw you packed a few, sexy bikinis in there…" He said cockily, and her 'reflexes' kicked in. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and hit him several times with it and he even yelped once of twice.

"Do not even think about it, Tony." She responded firmly before placing the pillow down, but Tony had other ideas in mind, as she was leaning down he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder like she weighed a feather. She gasped and squealed when he chucked her on the large king-sized bed. "Tony! What do you think you are you doing?" She exclaimed whilst trying to get him off of her. He was straddling her waist while she spoke, keeping a stable position so she didn't try to get him off.

"Tickling you." He replied smoothly just as her was about to do as he just said. He had no idea what had brought his actions on but he was glad that they both were enjoying themselves. When they calmed down, they were both still on the large and comfy bed, Ziva's head was resting on Tony's chest and he wrapped his arm around her. It was incredible how perfect they looked in that moment. Both so peaceful and content when around each other.

"How about we go to the beach, since it's practically right in front of us?" He questioned, breaking the calming silence.

"Sure." She agreed but neither made an effort to move from one another. It was about half an hour later that she heard his stomach grumble, she chuckled to herself lightly, careful not to wake Tony from his slumber as she released herself from his grasp and went to make him lunch. Ten minutes later, she walked back into the bedroom, placed the dish on the bedside table, and faced the bed, looking at the job at hand. "Tony, you need to wake up." She said, but was useless because all he did was shift a little. "Wake up, my little hairy butt." She said a little louder and caressed his soft face. Her warm touch did just the trick to wake him up. "Here." She gave him the plate of food and went back to make herself a sandwich just like his.

"Thank you" He replied just after she stepped back into the room with her own lunch. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed and they ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished, she took the dishes back to the kitchen and he quickly got changed into his swimwear. The lunch definitely brought back his boldness because when she came back into the room he spoke with a seductive tone. "How about those skimpy little bikinis now?" Giving her a huge 1000-watt grin. She chuckled a little and gave him a smirk.

"Only for you, Tony." And she went into the bathroom to change, but midway through the hallway he stopped her.

"You don't need to get changed in there do you?" Her eyes grew huge.

"Do not push your luck." He definitely was not pleased with that answer but at least he could actually see her in one.

…

When both were ready, they headed out of their hotel. They could feel the warm, creamy colored crystals massaging their feet as they walked towards the shore. He chose the spot for them, right in the middle of the red and yellow flags symbolizing a safe area to swim, not too far from the surf, the perfect spot. They both took off their casual clothes leaving them with their swimwear and she lay down on the sand. '_Damn! I wish I had a camera…'_ Thought Tony. Just then she pulled out a book and he groaned.

"You aren't going to be reading that book the whole afternoon, are you?" He questioned.

"This is what I would like to do."

"Fine, but I'm going into the water." And with that he turned and left. She was resisting the urge not to turn around and see his toned body, she could feel his muscles when she was lying on him but that thought was the last straw and she twisted her neck, gazing over to find her partner but she could not find him. "Looking for someone?" He asked, standing right above her.

"You."

"Trying to check me out, weren't you?" And he chuckled, she looked him over. _'Not bad, eh.'_ she thought to herself. "Like what you see?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?" He asked.

"Well, I am not sure yet." So he pulled the book out from her hands, pulled her up and took her to the cool water.

"Tony! What are you doing?"

"Making sure you like what you see." He responded smoothly, but he sure loved what he saw; his gorgeous, exotic, tanned partner in a small bikini, which he would love to undo. When they were in deep enough water, he picked her up and just as a wave was about to come, he dropped her in the water. She squealed and giggled, and as payback, she made she to frighten him. He was frantically looking around for her, but just as he was about to call out her name she covered his eyes with her petite hands.

"Oh, you play dirty David." He laughed and she jumped on his back. She thought she could manipulate him from her position, but she was mistaken. As white wash was coming towards them he turned them both to face to wave from behind and just as it hit them, he fell backwards with her. Laughing at his genius ways, he helped her up, but she grabbed hi ankle instead an pulled him down with her.

"Truce?" She asked.

"Truce." He agreed. "So what do you wanna do now?" he asked as they were still both jumping the waves. Could it be possible that the force of nature wanted the two partners to get together, because with each wave they jumped, the closer their bodies became, so close that they were brushing against each other.

"I do not mind if we stay in here."

"Oh, you just like being so close to me don't ya?"

"That is what it is, you mind reader!" Sarcasm showed greatly through her words.

"Ha ha ha," He replied. "So do you like what you see now?" He asked on a more serious note. She looked him over, muscles, toned and wet in the water with her, oh yes indeed! It was like her dreams were coming true.

"Oh, indeed I do." She said before turning and walking out of the water, of course being a DiNozzo he had to check out her butt as she swayed her hips. He could not believe she had just walked away from him and leaving from him. He decided that he should get out as well, so he ran as fast as he could through the water, crept up behind her and just as she was about to sit down on her blue and white striped towel, he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around. To any stranger looking at them from the outside, they would think no more than those two people were in love and only recently got together because the flame that was burning was still so new and big. But that was not the truth. They were partners, who weren't allowed to be together. Tony probably thought their relationship would be classified as 'friends with benefits', she probably thought it too, but they both knew that they were definitely glad their boss hadn't come because if he had, and if he had saw how they had been interacting with each other, they would both be dead.

…

A few hours later, they arrived back at their hotel room, the door man greeted them as they entered their hotel and they had a quick chat with him. Once they entered their room, Tony and Ziva raced each other to the bathroom, to try and get to the shower first.

"You know, we could just save water and time if we had one together" He trailed on.

"In your dreams, DiNozzo." She replied giving him a smirk, and just to tease him even more, she took off all of her clothes, except from that skimpy, little piece of designer swimwear she wore.

"You're killing me here, Ziva!" He pleaded before she just stepped into the bathroom. "Damn that stupid rule twelve!" He growled angrily before heading to the lounge room and started flicking through the television channels. As soon as he heard the water turn off, he headed towards the bathroom, but was stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped when he saw her. She might have been an Israeli goddess, dressed only in one, flimsy, white towel. Oh how he longed to make love to her right then and there. Her luscious, brunette locks dripping with water from her shoulders, and her tanned skin a perfect contrast to the white. He closed his mouth when he realized she was smirking at him. She moved from the door, closer to him with each step she took. All she did was breathe in and out, making sure that he could feel and inhale her smell and he stared into the chocolate brown eyes.

"Payback's a bitch, Ziva." And he left her unwillingly to put his plan in action. After he finished his shower, he stepped out from the bathroom, dressed only in a towel, low enough to partly see his 'v' muscle and walked into the living room, to where Ziva was. She saw him, practically all of him. Oh, it was on. It was an unspoken game, to try and make the other fall for them first but both knew this game was going to end. Tonight.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she stood up, he grabbed at her waist, she pushed him down onto the couch and he pulled her down with him. They started to give in, kissing madly like it was a life or death situation. He was running his fingers through her hair, she was moaning in pleasure whilst trailing her hands on his body. He unwillingly released his mouth from hers to retain air, and started to tug upwards at her shirt and she helped him get it off her. When it was off, their mouths reattached like magnets. They were about to get up, but that was until they heard Abby banging on their door.

"Damn it!" He groaned.

"Hang on, Abby." She quickly put her shirt on, fixed her hair and told Tony to go back to the bathroom and put the water on. If you had to lie, you hand to cover up _all_ your tracks especially when you were dealing with a forensic specialist. She opened the door, to be attacked with a tight hug from her guest. "Abby, cannot breath." Her friend released her and took a step back. "How was the mall today?" She asked.

"Oh, it was amazing! Totally loved it! And McGee is glad I dragged him along because he got to check out all these pretty amazing tech stuff and-"

"Abby, you are babbling again." And she chuckled at her friend.

"Sorry. So, what were you and Tony up to today?" She asked.

"Not much, actually. He begged me to go with him to the beach, so I went and we stayed there for most of the day."

"Oh, damn! We should've gone to the mall tomorrow, so we could go to the beach with you both today. Oh well, we've still got tomorrow." She said happily. "So I was just thinking, we should go out to dinner, the four of us, because we're in LA!" She grinned.

"That is a very nice idea Abby, I am sure Tony would love to go anywhere as long as he gets fed." And both girl started laughing in thought of their co-worker.

"Great! Because I've booked a table for the four of us at seven. I guess we'd better get ready then."

"See you soon, Abby." And Ziva turned and went inside her room. Tony was waiting quietly next to the wall and when Ziva walked in, he picked her up bridal style, and twirled her around the room. "Tony!" She exclaimed, but she couldn't resist turning her head to start a passionate kiss with him. He put them both on the couch, and started to get back to where they were before Abby interrupted. "Tony, we cannot."

"Ziva, I've waited to damn long for this and no rule is going to stop me."

"I know, I have been longing for this too, but Abby invited us to dinner and she booked it for seven and its six-thirty now and we need to get ready and-" She was cut off by Tony kissing her again.

"Don't worry. We'll finish this when we get back." And with that they pulled away from each other and got ready.

…

Dinner was at a little Italian restaurant, in downtown LA. Tim and Tony wore much the same thing, both were wearing crisp, formal shirts with dress pants but of course, being a DiNozzo, his attire were all expensive and designer. Abby had a short, strapless black dress on which complemented her curves perfectly, and a black satin sash attached to the dress around the waist. But Ziva had the most stunning dress, according to Tony of course. It was a short dress made from all little bits of gold sequins of different shapes and sizes with a tan colored zipper going down to just under her ribs, with a belt with several thin, pleated, black leather pieces. Both girls had black high heels, to match their outfits. Dinner flew by for Abby and Tim, but for Tony and Ziva, it seemed to have taken years. They couldn't be happier when they stepped back into their hotel, in the late hours of the night. Abby gave both Tony and Ziva a huge hug before Tim swiftly took her hand and gently took her into their room. Once their door was closed, Tony and Ziva charged into their room, and locked the door as fast as possible. Tony practically attacked Ziva, shoving her against the closest possibly wall and kissing her fiercely. She respond as soon as his lips touched hers, she could not believe it. She was about to have sex with her partner, the man who she loved with all her heart. Tony DiNozzo.

"Tony…" She moaned. He ripped his mouth from hers so she could speak, and so he could catch a breath. "Are you using protection?" He shook his head, at least one of the two thought of the future at that moment. He imagined having to explain to his boss why his partner was pregnant, and if he found out it was because of the weekend in California, he would be dead. He left to get his stuff, and was back in no time. They started to kiss again, this time, trying to take a few articles of clothing off from each other. She could feel his, well lower parts, against his stomach, but she couldn't care less. She was actually was ecstatic that she could make him feel that way. After what seemed like hours, she moaned his name. "Tony." That was all she said, perhaps with a slightly dreamy tone.

"Ziva." He placed on hand under her knees and the other to support her back, lifted her up, and took her to their temporary bedroom whilst their tongues were taking battle for dominance. He carefully put her down on the springy bed, mouth still attached and started discarding her clothing, piece by piece, trailing hot, quick kisses all along her body. She moaned in pleasure, never had she imagined this to become a reality for her. As he straddled her waist, she decided that it wasn't fair for him to wear clothes so she unzipped his pants and tugged them down, then moving towards ripping his shirt off. He was left in his underwear and she in her bra and underwear as well. They pulled apart and looked deeply into each others eyes. He leaned forward smoothing his hands all over her smooth skin, then moving on the fumbling with the latch of her bra. He managed to break the clasp by couldn't care less as he watched her body being revealed, inch by inch. She smiled at him, and then moved to kiss him again. He then flipped them over so she was on top, just the way she liked it, and pulled down his underwear, he doing the same with hers. They savored every moment, because this was their first time together, and it would be the night when there would be a piece of each other, in the other for the rest of their lives. Grinding their hips together, they moved in sync giving into their guilty pleasures.

…

That night, they broke rule twelve, they gave in, and make love for the first time together, and that would be a moment that neither would forget. Ever. Only an egyptian cotton sheet covered them, and they were both in the same position earlier in the day, she resting her head on his smooth chest, and he holding her as close as possible to him, but with their free hands intertwined with one another. All was good.

…

A/N: There you go! Longest chapter yet! 3,599 words all written in a day! You can't believe how eager I was to get this chapter up for you guys! So about the last bits, I know their probably smutty but I just thought it fit, and I don't like going into detail and also naming parts and yuk! hahaha sorry. The link is an image of Ziva's dress, wasn't sure how to describe it, as you will know what I mean when you see it. I think the next chapter will be a continuation of this beach storyline but with a different song and lyrics to inspire me. Review please or whatever :) muchly appreciated. Maybe tell me what you would like to see, or want more of and I will most definitely try to incorporate it. I've got a couple ideas, but they aren't going to last me another 8 or so one-shots/story lines.

xoxocarolinee

./i/pix/2009/09/Emma_Watson_


End file.
